happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Random Acts of Silence/Trivia
Trivia *This episode hints that Flippy takes his jobs too seriously, as he constantly tells Mime to be quiet since he's in a library. *Since this episodes release, it's been suspected that Mime might've survived the episode since Flaky was able to survive being skinned in Class Act. However, on January 9, 2017, Warren Graff confirmed Mime's death. *This episode was announced on Twitter and Tumblr. *At the beginning of the episode, Truffles is briefly seen facing back at a book shelf. *Ironically, the character who is known for being silent (Mime) made the most noise in this episode (as referenced in the moral). *In a further example of irony, Sniffles and Nutty attempted to escape before Mime made Flippy flip out, only for their attempt to be the cause of Fliqpy's emergence. *It can be assumed that, Sniffles and Nutty are now aware of Flippy's flip-outs. They appear to be trying to sneak out of the library after several instances of Mime agitating Flippy, knowing that the latter may flip-out due to his stress. **Nutty may have known about Fliqpy since Double Whammy, while Sniffles may have learned in Party Animal. Since Mime was not worried at all, he may not even know about Flippy's disorder. *Nutty seems to be out of character in this episode, as he was calm and quiet rather than his usual jittery self. This is because there is no candy at the library he's at. *All of the characters in this episode (except Truffles) appear in Party Animal. *This is one of the few episodes that Flaky did not scream or get scared - although she was likely moments away from it when she saw the carnage in the library. *Flaky has, once again, survived an episode with Fliqpy. (Debatable) Interestingly, this puts her in a similar position to Lumpy - both seem to have a tendency to live through episodes starring Flippy (or at least not die at his hands), and occasionally outlive him. Additionally, both Flaky and Lumpy have killed Flippy (in Without a Hitch and Remains to be Seen) and been killed by Flippy at least once. **Coincidentally, both Flaky and Lumpy's kills of Flippy were intentional (the former was overcome by paranoia, and the latter was battling a hostile zombified version of Flippy), and Flippy killed both of them off-screen (we only see the aftermath of Flaky's death, and Lumpy is killed moments after the iris closes at the end of the episode Keepin' it Reel). **Because Flaky was spared by Fliqpy again, many Flippy fans also take this as evidence that they are a couple though this is unlikely as Fliqpy could've killed her at the end of the episode with a "Shh", a common sound killers use to silence their victim. *This is one of the few episodes where Fliqpy kills male characters without killing any female characters. The others are Easy For You to Sleigh and Party Animal. *This is one of a few episodes that Flippy flips out without any memories of the war. However, it is possible the alarm sounding in the library reminded him of an alarm used during the war. *Even though you can't hear him, this marks one of the two times Nutty has spoken instead of just making sounds. The other time was in As You Wish where he asks for a big lollipop in a clear speech. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Sniffles' death. *On the YouTube version, there is a scene at the end of the credits where a decapitated Lumpy is drawn on paper with the word "Subscribe!". *The sound made when Flippy taps Mime's shoulder is the same sound made in the old Mondo Media intro at the beginning of the episode. *It was once rumored that this was the finale of Internet Season 3, until the announcement of the episode Breaking Wind. *This is one of the few episodes in which all of the featuring characters die while the starring and appearing characters survive. *Starting from this episode, the starring characters won't have the words "(letter) is for (character)" after the word "Starring:". *This episode is featured in Mondo's Block Party - March Madness video. *Flaky is the first character to be left alive without being injured by Flippy. The first to be injured and left alive intentionally by Flippy is Handy as seen in By The Seat Of Your Pants, but he was still injured for a joke about Handy's legs, and the irony of how has no arms or legs in it. *Despite surviving in most of his appearances so far, this is the only Season 3 episode that Flippy survived in. *This episode marks Mime's most painful and torturous death to date. *This is the first episode where Flippy uses his machete for something other than killing. In this case, he uses it as a pencil sharpener. Superlatives *Mime's death is similar to Flaky's injury in Class Act, and her death in Let It Slide. **It is also similar to Cuddles' (Debatable) death in Claw (second scene). *Mime's death/injury is similar to Nutty's death in Party Animal. Coincidentally, both of these kills are caused by Fliqpy. *Sniffles' death is similar to the first Disco Bear's death in his Smoochie. Continuity *Flippy hushing Mime is the same thing he did in Keepin' it Reel. Unlike that episode however, instead of asking for silence, Flippy was demanding silence as part of his job. Production Notes *Liz Stuart, Kenn Navarro, and Aubrey Ankrum's voices are sampled for their respective characters, Sniffles, Flippy, and Fliqpy. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia